


Nosy Neighbors: A Work From Home Sequel

by Goldielochs



Series: Work From Home [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: This is a sequel! Go read Work From Home before reading this. Thank you!Also this sequel is less smuty and more story based. I got a lot of requests after Work From Home to continue the story so they knew what happened in the aftermath. This is that story.





	1. Chapter 1

Hades escorted Persephone back to the kitchen where it all started. Like a domino knocking over, one thing leading to another, their frantic urges here gave way into a marathon of passion. That passion bled into nearly every room of his mansion leaving behind a massacre of ecstasy. He would have fetched it himself, but that would have meant leaving Persephone alone with his brother. Obviously, he couldn't let that happen, especially while the only clothing she had was his suit jacket draped across her shoulders.

"Here you go." Hades bent down and picked up the pale gold dress she had worn at the party… how many nights ago was it? Two. She hadn't worn anything else except for random pieces of his wardrobe that were quickly removed. He held the dress in his hands; It was practically the size of a dish towel and he still could not believe that anybody could fit inside of a thing so small. He smirked mischievously. He had fit inside of a thing so small. Only just. The grin vanished as he berated himself for such lewd thoughts.

"Thank you!" Persephone took the dress. As she did a small card fell out of the built in bustier.

"Oh. This dropped." Hades caught it with lightning quick reflexes. "Who's Kore?" He asked reading the name on her business card.

"OH!" Persephone tried to snatch the business card back. "Oh no. That's an old one."

Hades held it a loft. "Ms. Goddess of Spring, did you make this?"

"Well." Persephone sighed, defeated. "Yeah." She scratched the back of her head and her breast became exposed from the shelter of his coat. Hades resisted the urge to censor her with his mouth.

"That was my old name." She admitted.

"This looks like a child did this." He said with obvious delight in his tone. He accidentally brushed against her chest as he pushed her away. He froze and let Persephone swipe her business card back.

"Well, I did make those a few years ago." Persephone huffed. "So kind of."

Hades squinted his eyes. "What does that mean?"

Zeus walked in just then. "Okay. Ten minutes?" He talked into the phone at his ear. "Sounds good. We'll be ready." He got off the phone. "Okay, Persephone, get some clothes on. Here's the plan."

"There's a plan?" Persephone tilted her head to the side and shrugged out of Hades coat.

"Yes." Zeus nodded, not at all phased at the nudity displayed in front of him. This wasn't the first time he helped one of his brother's lays escape a media frenzy.

"Why?" Persephone asked while stepping into her dress. "Oh. Can you zip me up?" She asked Hades. He stepped behind her and held her hair to the side while she pulled her dress over and up her curves.

"Because, we are proactive people. There's a shitstorm coming and we'll need to be prepared."

"I don't understand. Why is there a shitstorm?"

"The people think you've been kidnapped. When they think. . . 'Persephone'. . . when they think 'Demeter's daughter' that word is going to be tied to your name."

"But that's not true." Persephone put Hades coat back on.

"I know that. But it doesn't matter." He pulled up "oracle" on his phone and typed in "Persephone" into the search bar. "See." He held his phone out to her. "It's the first thing that pops up. I'm sorry little goddess, but that won't go away. That kind of image lingers in people's minds."

"So. . . what do we do?" Hades sighed. Guilt stung at his midsection. He never thought their in home adventures would cause such life altering distruction for her. Then again, he wasn't really thinking about the long term. The moment he turned his phone off, he was trying to shut out the world. Well, the world crashed in any way.

"Well. The good news is that people don't know that Persephone has been here the whole time. Thanks Gaia for that. Fuck, that would be a nightmare to untangle." Zeus wiped proverbial sweat from his forehead. "So. We have to keep it that way. My assistant is coming in ten minutes. You're going to exit with me." He pointed to Hades. "Thetis and Persephone will leave out the back at the same time to avoid any suspicion."

"But." Persephone tapped her toes together. "People still think I'm gone. What do I say if I can't say I was with Hades? People are going to want to know where I've been and why I was gone."

"Well." Zeus took a breath. "This depends on. . ." He cleared his throat. "Hades, can I have chat with you." He beamed a grin at Persephone. "This'll just take a moment." He pulled Hades by the collar to the side of the room. They had an oddly emotional conversation. Persephone tried to hear what they were saying, but every time she edged closer, Zeus looked at her with the power of the earth.

"Just Brother stuff." Hades waved.

So Persephone scouted away, out of the kitchen and began to clean herself up in the bathroom. She took a wet rag and scraped her skin with it, trying to remove the sweat that had accumulated over the past two days. There wasn't time for a shower.

While braiding her hair, Persephone strode back into the kitchen. Hades and Zeus were leaning casually over the counter.

"So. As I was saying." Zeus straightened up and elbowed Hades. They both smiled at her conspiratorially. "Thetis is gonna drop you off at an undisclosed location. We'll leak to the media that a monster got loose. We'll change the narrative. Just as the journalists arrive, Hades will come in, sweep you off your feet. No one will think he kidnapped you or made you his sex slave for two days, instead they'll applaud him. You'll kiss. It'll be romantic. Think of the headlines." He painted a picture of his vision. "Gods, I'm good." He clapped his hands together. "Now. My assistant should be here any moment." Just then his phone buzzed. "Ah, it's her. One second." He pressed the green button. "Hey cutie. Ahuh." He nodded at Hades. "Ahuh. Sure. Wait. What? WHAT?" Zeus stormed towards the front of the house. Hades and Persephone followed at his heels.

From the foyer, Persephone saw light flash from behind the blinds. One of the few areas on the house that actually had blinds. The flashing light cast shadows on the floor.

"That's odd." Persephone commented. "I didn't know it was storming." She l

hadn't heard any thunder.

Hades groaned. "That's not a storm."

Zeus peeled back a curtain. "FUCK." He pulled out his phone again and refreshed the page of Persephone's search results and groaned. "Change of plan."

Behind him a row of paparazzi were gathered outside. Within the last 5 minutes a photo started circulating. A photo of Hades' house zoomed in on his kitchen. A pink hand pressed against the window. Blue arms pinning her down. A pink face caught in a scream.

Click. Click. Click.

"Hey sweetheart. Look this way!" -Flash- "Persephone, over here!" -Flash- "Persephone were you forced?" - "Flower goddess, give me a smile!" -Flash- "What's his dick like?" - "Did he hurt you?" - "Turn around for me!"

The underworld lit up with bright flashing lights. It hurt her eyes, so she kept her focus down on the ground.

The paparazzi tried to get a rise out of her, but she wouldn't fall for it. Instead she wormed her arm through Hades' and together they walked to the car waiting for them in the driveway, Thetis in the front seat with the engine running. Hades' hands kept twitching in and out of a fist by his side. He too kept his eyes on the ground, but he wanted to pierce into every single one of the parasite's souls. The little bastards. One look and he could murder them, but he spared them his glances. He kept his mouth shut, but he wanted to scream. He kept his arm's neutral, but he wanted to shield Persephone with them-carry her, hide her, protect her. But no. They needed to see her. They needed to see she was okay, unharmed. And, just as importantly, they need to see him, calm and non-threatening.

"If you bark back at them, they win." Zeus had instructed them. "If you get mad, they win." He paced across the living room. "Don't let them know, they got you. We can use this to our advantage." He pointed his finger. "And remember. Tell no one I was here."

Methodically, Hades opened the door for her and helped her up. With his long thick coat, he shielded the cameras as she bent over to get into the backseat. They'd already seen too much. Thousand of people had seen in the now notorious photo, a pink blur of body. They weren't going to get a wardrobe malfunction to add to their menagerie.

Hades closed the door as Persephone safely nestled into the back seat.

Hades nodded to Thetis as he walked around to the other side and slid into the passenger seat.

"Drive." He muttered under his breath. The car squealed underneath them.

Persephone leaned against the center console. "Hi. I'm Persephone." She greeted.

Thetis grinned. "Hey gurl. Thetis."

"She's Zeus's personal assistant." Hades added. "Also is Poseidon's assistant too part time." He remembered one night at a karaoke bar, Thetis had "offered her services" to him too. He told her there were no positions open.

"I'm also an all around badass." She flipped her hair back. "Welcome to the club, gurl." She winked at her, then slid an eye to Hades. "Guess you found an opening after all, didn't you?"

Hades adjusted his collar, suppressing a sex joke.

The dark tinted windows protected them from the onlookers outside. They all ran for cover as Thetis charged down the driveway and onto the highway towards the gates. Behind them the paparazzi followed in unmarked vans.

Feeling a little locked out in the backseat to herself, Persephone pulled the lever next to Hades seat. Suddenly, Hades found himself reclining and staring up at the roof. A pink nervous face hovered into view.

"Hey." She cradled his head in her arm.

"Hi." Hades breathed softly, reaching his hand up to boop her small nose. She laughed and caught his hand in hers. She bent down and briefly kiss his lips upside down, pulling up again before he could react.

"So. Our game plan." Persephone bit her lip.

Back in the living room. "The truth." Zeus sighed, stopping in place. "We'll, just. . . have to go with the truth. All cards on the table."

"And. . . what is the truth?" Hades growled.

"Well fuck, guys. I don't know." Zeus slapped his face. "You tell me."

"Yes?" Hades raised his eyebrows, rubbing his thumb over Persephone's hand.

"Well. I think I should probably tell you my truth." She twiddled a finger around a strand of hair.

Red eyes stared up at her acceptingly. "You can tell me." He reassured her. "Of course, you can tell me."

Persephone eyed Thetis.

"I'm not even here." Thetis shrugged. "Can't hear a thing." She pulled out her headphones.

"Don't worry about her." Hades said. "If she knows how to do one thing, she knows how to keep a secret."

"Okay. Well." Persephone leaned over Hades. "So, you know how. . . we had a whole bunch of sex."

"I'm aware. Yes." Hades lips twitched.

"Well, before that. Um." Persephone tugged at Hades seat belt. "I didn't really."

"What?"

"Well, I mean. So. I. .. was actually a. . ." She gulped. Why was this so hard to admit? There's nothing wrong with it. She had never had an issue bringing it up before. "Youuuu. . ." She began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. "You were my first." She admitted slowly.

She watched him register her words, turning it around in his head until he finally got there. His eyes popped wide open. "Oh. OH." His cheeks stained with a dark blue blush. "You'd never. . . Really?"

Persephone nodded.

"Well," Hades shrugged. "That's alright." He cleared his throat. "My gods." He chuckled. "I feel kind of. . . I don't know." He eyed her mischievously. "You. . . didn't. . . I mean." He struggled to find the words. "I didn't suspect that was your. . . first rodeo, so to speak."

"You're a helluva ride." Persephone smirked.

Thetis pursed her lips. She heard nothing.

"Well, thank you?" Hades said awkwardly. "I feel a little, I mean, I kind of put you through the ringer for your first experience with…"

Persephone placed her finger on his lips, stopping him from digging himself into a hole. "There's more." She winced.

"Huh?" Hades raised his eyebrow and twisted around in the seat to look at Persephone head on. "What do you mean?"

"So, the truth. Our truth is that we seduced each other and had a passionate weekend together." She templed her hands in front of her. Her whole body reddening. "There's going to be a lot of push back."

"Why? Because you hadn't had sex before? That's not really a reason too-" She covered his mouth again. "You do know I'm King right?" He mumbled under her fingers.

"Oh. Sorry." Persephone said, forgetting the social structure. They'd deconstructed everything in the bedroom before.

He wiggled free from her hand and then scooted into the back seat with her. She made room for him and sat on her knees.

"I wasn't. . . just a virgin." She balled her hands up into her fist. "I was supposed to be. . . an eternal maiden."

Hades clutched his chest as the wind knocked out of him. "E-e-e-ternal. . . maiden?" His eyes rolled back and the king of the underworld collapsed forward onto Persephone's lap.

"Well, that went well." She sighed, stroking his fluffy white hair.. She caught Thetis looking in the mirror. "We're fucked right?"

"Well and truly." Thetis commented. "Not that I heard anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Falling. Time slips between his fingers, but now he slips between the fingers of time. Grasping at air. A silent scream stuck in his throat. A silence that will stay for years to come. The same old nightmare. Swallowed into - A bed of pink tulips. Petals so soft, they felt like a warm breeze. He found himself in a field dotted with color, not the darkness of eternity. Light radiated, not from the sun, but all around him. He reached up to touch the tall purple allium-gladiators that bowed forward towards him in the gentle wind.

"Hades." She whispered from far away. "Hades." The voice cleared up, drawing nearer. "Hades." A cool hand traced his forehead down to his nose and pushed up, wrinkling his nose. "Wake up. You're groping my boobs."

The king of the underworld blinked from the back seat of Thetis's car. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry." Hades muttered still fogged by his recent unconsciousness. What happened?

"Hades?" Persephone smirked.

"Yes?" Hades asked sheepishly.

"Your hand." Pointedly, she looked down at her chest where Hades' palm still wrapped around her breast.

"Right." Hades nodded. "Sorry." He moved his hand slowly down her stomach and over her thigh to the hem of her dress where her soft pink skin began. "Where are we?" He pulled up on his elbows, but Persephone pushed him back down into the cushion.

"Fleeing." Persephone reminded him. "Thetis just stopped at a gas station to get some snacks. We're worried about your blood sugar levels. How are you?" She checked the side of his cheek with the back of her hand. A warm blush rose under her fingertips as Hades moved his hands further down Persephone's legs to her knees that were dangerously placed against his chest. He briefly wondered what it would be like to be pinned down by her. To be smothered by her. Restrained.

"Me?" He cleared his throat (and his head.) "I think the real question is how are you?"

Persephone sighed and leaned forward over Hades till her lips were just inches away. He felt her cool breath on his long eyelashes. "Well. Despite facing a future in which I have to drop out of school, become homeless, and battle scandalous headlines for the rest of eternity, I'm doing remarkably well."

"What?" Hades sat up, holding Persephone up on his lap. "Drop out? Homeless?"

"Oh." Persephone laughed nervously. "Well. You know. Part of the whole eternal maiden thing was an academic scholarship and room and board with Artemis. So." Persephone scratched behind her ear nervously.

"Persephone." Gears started turning. "I- I didn't know. If I had-."

A pink finger closed up worried lips. "If you had known, you wouldn't have. . ." She took in a deep breath and smiled warmly down to Hades red eyes. She curled her other hand into his hair. "You wouldn't have given me the best two days of my life." Persephone replaced her finger with her lips, gently kissing Hades.

He pulled apart, concerned. "But your life is. . . it's falling apart." Hades crushed her into a firm embrace, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

He felt a nip on his skin. Persephone pulled out of his embrace, just so she could cradle Hades face in her hands. "You know. Being a Goddess of Spring, I control the first growth. From seed to first sprout. Do you know something? For the plant to live, the seed must die. The life that is crumbling apart, gives way for a better one."

Hades blinked. He thought he'd already seen the best of Persephone, but she still kept surprising him with more lovely and admirable qualities. Wisdom - Hades checked off an imaginary box in his head. "Persephone. How old are you?"

"Old enough." Persephone smirked. He'd had enough for one day.

"You're not upset?" Hades still felt terrible.

"I'm -." Persephone looked down at Hades chest between her knees. "I am nervous. I'm scared." Meekly, she smiled, a kind of sadness hidden in the curve of her lips. "Everything is going to change now. I don't know what happens tomorrow." She shivered.

"Whatever happens." Hades started softly. "You won't face it alone."

"No?" Persephone's eyes widened.

"Y-y-y-y-" Hades pursed his lips in embarrassment.

Persephone eyes widened even further. She waited patiently.

"Y-you." Hades caressed the tops of her cheeks where a cluster of dark pink freckles lived. "You have me." He let out like a deep secret. "I-i-if, of course," Hades put an addendum to his statement. "If you want me. That is."

"If I want you?" Persephone bit her lip. "Was I not clear earlier? You're so uncertain." Seductively, Persephone slipped her knees to either side of Hades' chest, straddling his waist with her thighs. "What do I need to do to make you understand," She paused to lift her dress up. "That you're everything I want."

Breath left Hades. In another dazed moment, his belt buckle was undone. "Persephone." he whispered with the only air left in the car.

"Hades." Persephone smirked. "Your hands?"

He blinked up at her confused. She looked down pointedly at her breast.

"Oh. Right." Hades grinned and cupped them rightfully under the curve of her breast. She felt his growing bulge beneath her and she licked her lips. With Hades, she wasn't nervous anymore.

HONK!

Persephone yelped. And Hades hair stood straight on end.

"Knock-knock." Thetis returned from the gas station with a white plastic bag in her hand. "Whatever was happening in her, break it up. Pull your pants up. Push your dress down. Momma Thetis has snacks."

As they continued on down the road, Hades silently chewed on a licorice candy. Maiden. Kore. Virgin. Hades eyed Persephone from the side as she chatted with Thetis. Though she had qualmed his initial reservations, he still couldn't help feeling guilty. He pulled the chewy candy, snapping it off with his front teeth. Persephone was right. If she had told him any of this, he would have put a pause on their actions. He looked out the window, catching his brooding reflections against the dark skyline. Or would he?

Persephone scrambled up in the front seat next to Thetis. She felt Hades thinking through something and decided to give him some space.. She didn't know Hades very well, but she knew she was a lot. She knows what it's like to just want some space to think. Back in the mortal realm, when the flower nymphs all fell asleep, she would slip away in the middle of the night just to breath and look up at the night sky. Not worry about other people's needs and wants, just for a few quiet moments. During festivals, once the ceremonies were completed, her "thank you for comings" had been said, and her duties checked off, she liked to climb the highest tree to get away from the noise, separating herself from the crowd to be herself. She only came back down when people began to notice her absence. Sometimes it took hours.

"So how do you like working for Zeus?" Persephone smiled, making casual conversation.

Thetis' lips twitched into a smirk. "It's tough work, but I love what I do." She tapped the steering wheel. "It's a work hard play hard environment." She leaned closer to Persephone. "Can you keep a secret?"

Persephone shrugged honestly..

Thetis continued on anyway. "I actually prefer working for his brother Poseidon." She laughed. "Though, not sure if you can call that working at all. I'm very good at doing nothing."

Persephone laughed. "I think I'd get too bored. My hands always have to be doing something."

"Oh, my hands had plenty to do." Thetis smirked. "Alright." She pulled up suddenly and put the car in park."Hey broody boy." She swiveled to the back seat, catching Hades off guard. "We're here."

Hades sat in a swivel chair in front of a mirror. A makeup artist put light blue concealer under his eyes to hide the tired half moons sunken into his cheeks. She trimmed and flicked out his eyebrows. Put a light powder on his nose and forehead. Another nymph combed and gelled his hair back. He hated every second in that chair. They tried to dress him in some of Zeus's clothes, but Hades objected outright. Groomed like one of his dogs. Keeping up appearances, for appearances sake. Watching as they tried to make him look. . . better. He was an almighty powerful god. Wasn't he supposed to already be radiant? Perfect. Youth was not something granted to him in his immortality. What were the optics of him standing next to a flower bud of radiant youth. Death weighed on Hades. What right did he have to bring her down with him? Did he already do too much damage? Right now she was sitting in another make up room, getting ready. Ready to let the world judge her. Getting ready to face the cruel reality of vicious slander.

Maiden. Kore. Virgin.

This could have all been avoided if he hadn't been so foolishly intoxicated by her. He should have protected her. This was all his fault. Did he take advantage of her? She's young. He stared at himself in the mirror. Red eyes glowing back. The nymph's trying tirelessly to soften his appearance, but no amount of makeup or hair gel could hide the fact that he was King of the Underworld. Dark ruler of the dead. Master of monsters. The Unseen one.

His hands curled into tight fists. Persephone was a stranded guest in his house. She had no way to leave. Red eyes looked disappointingly back at him.

He thought back to that moment in the kitchen. Reevaluating every detail with this new perspective, trying to find the moments where he pushed her.

Hades began unbuttoning the top of his shirt. "Look, we can do this in the kitchen if you want, but I have to warn you. . . there are no blinds in here and my neighbors are super nosy."

Persephone turned her head to look at him. "Why would they mind you helping me with my hair?"

Fuck.

She gazed up at him and smiled, "I'm Persephone, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Persephone." Hades said between shallow breaths. "I'm Hades."

Fuck.

Hades shook his head, at the annoyance of the hairstylist currently trimming his sides. "Sorry." He grumbled.

It was all starting to make so much sense. Little hesitations in their first encounter on the kitchen counter. The way her fingers trembled on his chest as she undid his shirt. He was used to those hesitations. Used to the fear behind them. Every sexual encounter he had, his partner always had reservations. A slight sense of dread of undressing with the king of the underworld. The gasps at his scars. The unsure glances. The fee upfront. No one wanted Hades. Not really.

"Hades." A gorgon with a headpiece popped in the doorway. "They're ready for you."

Hades stood up and the nymphs backed away. As good as it was gonna get. He checked himself in the mirror one more time, then followed the gorgon into the hallway.

A hand slide into his. "Hey." Persephone beamed up at him, easy going in her affection. She squeezed his hand. "You look nice. I like the hair."

Hades face softened, a spell no make up artist could do.

She pulled on his jacket. "Didn't change your clothes, huh? Lucky." She twisted the hem of her skirt. A polished A-line with lace dress now draped across her body. "It's supposed make me look more sophisticated." Hades gifted coat still wrapped around her shoulders.

"You look lovely." Hades squeaked out. He wanted to say more but was conscious of the plethora of people in the back hallways.

"Alright." The gorgon with the headpiece turned around to them. "Your speech is on the teleprompter. They'll be no QA following. We'll have a car ready for you afterwards. Ready?"

Hades nodded.

"Wait." Persephone held her hand up. She spun about and hugged Hades deeply, burying her face into the inside of his jacket.

All of Hades walls crumbled, and he couldn't help himself but comfort her back. She held his hand softly.

"I'm ready." Persephone nodded and bit her lip. Her eyes big and full of some emotion, nervous anticipation. She pulled down her white panties. They fell to the kitchen floor. Her legs wrapped around Hades waist once more pulling him in. He bent over her and kissed her exposed breast, pushed up over her dress that hung loosely around her waist. With a free hand he pushed his pants down, and felt her breath catch. "Woah." She whispered. Pausing, he eyed her with concern. She gulped then stared back up at him.

"Is everything alright?" Hades cocked his head to the side.

"Ahuh." Persephone nodded. Curiously, she reached out her fingertips and glided them along his length. Her pupils growing wider. Hades growing firmer. "Huh."

"Persephone?" Hades blinked. "Do you want to slow down?"

"No." Persephone answered hurriedly. Her grip tightened around his shaft. "No."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It's just that, you're really big." She winced as she said it.

Before Hades could find his tongue and figure out how to respond to that, Persephone pulled his face on top of hers and gasped into his open lips, still in a daze. Quickly, he snapped out out of it and his body began to take control again, rolling over Persephone. She guided his tip to her eager wetness. As he moved across her aching zone, Persephone held her breath. Her fingers tightened along counter edge and her legs tensed, anticipating the first thrust.

Hades gently kissed her collar bone as he aligned himself. "I won't hurt you." He promised into her soft skin. His lips still on her chest, he felt her lungs expand in a wild gasp as he dipped inside her. His breath hitched too. She was so warm. And so tight. He thrusted again and Persephone's mouth fell into an open 'o' shape. He thrusted again and felt her open up a little more. Her hands, once fists, now curled around her chest. Her legs fell open on the counter top.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly.

"Don't." She panted. She blinked up at him with an odd bewildered expression. "Don't stop."

Hades realized those hesitations weren't because she was nervous to have sex with him. She hesitated because she had never done it before. Like anyone would be nervous for their first time. She wasn't anxious because of him. She wanted him and felt safe enough with him to let that be her first time.

Hades had been wanted before. For his power. For his money. For his family. He realized, he didn't know what it was like to be wanted for just himself. He had always assumed that for anyone to be with them, there had to be some other gain. Money, materials, fame. He never quite fathomed what it meant for someone to just want to be with him, full stop.

As the curtains were pulled back and lights began flashing, Persephone leaned her head against Hades' arm. "Together." She whispered.

And together they walked out on stage.

Minthe huffed into the apartment, slamming the red eviction notice tapped on her door on the coffee table. "Pick up you lousy piece of shit." She dialed Hades again. "Fuck fuck fuck." Minthe timbered back into the couch. "Fuck Hades." She pulled a pillow across her face and screamed into it. "No, no, no." Minthe tried to get a hold of herself. "It's fine." She nodded. "This is what we wanted. We wanted some space. He was getting to close." She stared at her reflection in the black TV screen. "So we pushed him away." Her eyes perked up. "Hades is a pendulum. Push him away, he comes right back." She stared at herself a moment then rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. A re-run of "Cocytus Shore" played. Amidst the back talking and name calling the show got interrupted. The news channel theme song played. "Ugh." Minthe was about to change the channel.

"We interrupt this television programing with breaking news from Olympus." A goron in a red suit jacket announced into a mic. "During a press release, Hades, king of the dead, became engaged to be married. We bring you live to the scene."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Minthe knocked over a bowl of receipts and clothing tags on her way to grab up the remote. Thank the gods, Hades hadn't turned off her TiVo yet. She couldn't press the rewind button fast enough. What the fuck was happening? Hades was supposed to be getting engaged to her. The lines on the tv waved as it speed in reverse. No, not engaged to her. He was supposed to be pining for her. He was supposed to be pushed away. Pushed. . . - Minthe crawled closer to the TV. Her big blue idiot moving oddly-Twitches across the screen. Pushed away. Did she push too far. Push. . . Towards her? A pink blur. A round baby face in the coat Hades wouldn't let her have. That ring in his pocket. . . Minthe sat back on the floor, her head resting on the coffee table.

Play

Hera paced behind the camera. Rage swelling up under her skin. She kept checking her reflection in her compact to make sure her eyes weren't popping out of their sockets. How dare he? Hades was supposed to be the reasonable one. The responsible one. The only man in the room that could keep it in his fucking pants. She puffed on a cigar. She looked at the camera. Hades was lucky these cameras were rolling. Once they turned off, Hera would officially be ending her friendship with him. They'd been drifting apart for years now. This was the last and biggest disappointment. Her husband fucked things up all the time. But she held Hades to a higher standard. He was supposed to be better. He had a lot further down to fall.

The red light blinked. The reporters in the audience buzzed. Hera turned around to see Hades ushered through the dark curtain. That fucking bastard.

Then Persephone stepped through, wrapped around his arm. Hades pulled out a chair for her. His eyes never left her face as she sat down and he took his place beside her. Persephone smiled sadly up at him. She never let go of his arm.

The fire in Hera's cigar went cold.

Hades cleared his throat and adjusted the mic on the table. "I'm supposed to say thank you for coming." He started dryly. "I'm also supposed to be honest and candid with you all." He adjusted the ruby cufflinks on his sleeves. "So if I have to pick between the two, I'll be honest and say I wish we didn't have to do this." He grumbled. "You," He looked into the camera, then at all the reporters. "You had no right to be on my property. You had no right to invade my or my guest's privacy." His skin started to darken and venom slipped into his speech. "So now you think I owe you the truth?" His eyes glowed red as fresh spilling blood.

Persephone placed her palm on the side of Hades face. Her thumb sweeping over the tensed angered eyebrow. She whispered something in his ear and Hades' candor changed. He held Persephone's hand and looked down at her with baleful eyes.

"You came to hear the truth." Hades spoke, but he only looked down at Persephone's direction. "But I know that no matter what I say, it will never be good enough for you. You want to know what happened to Persephone while she was in my care? Then she'll tell you herself. She doesn't need an old man to tell her story." He gestured to the mic. Hades and Persephone shared glances.

"But the script?" Persephone blinked, looking at the teleprompter. The nymph running it looked panicked.

"The only script is the truth. So tell tell it." Hades shrugged and smiled reassuringly. He squeezed her hand for comfort.

"It's true." Persephone turned to the crowd.

"What?" Someone yelled in the back.

"Oh. Sorry." Persephone readjusted the mic-stand for her height. "Ahem. Like I said it's true." She pulled on an authoritative voice that surprised even herself. "I was tricked into Hades' house. But not by Hades." She said hurriedly, sensing their fingers flashing on their tablets and notepads. They all came here with a preconceived idea of what happened. Her job was to redirect them. "I was a pawn in someone else's game of jealousy. I could name names, but they know who they are and until I speak with them privately of this matter, I will not broadcast their identity publicly. So," Persephone fiddled with the diamond button on her coat. "So, no. I didn't willingly go to Hades'. That much is true. But while I was tricked into going, I stayed on my own volition." Persephone smirked quietly to herself. "I wanted to stay. I was a welcomed guest, and was welcome to leave any time, but I didn't want to." She looked up through her long eyelashes. "To be honest, nothing that happened while I was Hades' guests is any of your fucking business." Persephone said matt'ofactly. "But just to be clear, that photo going around?" She leaned up on the mic. Her lips so close she could feel the static. "I was having a good time." She darted her eyes up at Hades. "A very good time."

The crowd rustled. Chuckles and load murmurs echoed in the live studio. Hades' blushed, embarrassed, but his lips curled up. He looked down at Persephone with his eyebrows raised as if to say, "Did you really have to say that?"

She shrugged back. "And what about it?"

Hades grabbed the mic. "That'll be all." He began to stand up and held his hand out for Persephone to do the same.

"Have you told your mother?" - "Persephone, what about your scholarship?" - "Hades did you know she is only nineteen?" - "Persephone, will you move back to the mortal realm now?"

"We're not taking questions at this time." Hades grumbled trying to shield her from the crowd that had all gotten up off their chairs once they realized Hades and Persephone were done talking.

"Persephone, what happens now?"

Hades pulled her towards the gap in the curtain to escape, but she stood still. For the first time since coming out behind the curtain, Hades and Persephone lost contact. He watched as she slowly turned back to the mic.

"I don't know what happens now." She said honestly. "I only know that I'm done pretending to be something I'm not. I'm done living out someone else's version of me. I know I can't go back. My life won't ever be the same again. And I don't want it to."

"Hestia has revoked her scholarship. She's not allowed back to live with Artemis." - "Persephone, how does it feel going from a prude to a slut?"

Before Persephone could really process that extremely offensive question, Hera stepped out from the shadows and grabbed the mic from Persephone. "Alright here, you little fuckers. Did you really just call The Goddess of Spring, the daughter of Demeter, member of the six traitors, founding mother of the world as you know it, a fucking slut?" Hera's eyes glowed with the intensity of molten lava. "This Goddess is nineteen years old and has been handling all of your bullshit with more grace than any of you deserve. No matter what a women does, it is NEVER enough for you. Either she's a prude or a slut. Really? Are you fucking kidding me?" Hera drew in a deep breath and stared down the audience while she lit another cigar.

"He's ruined her reputation!"

Hades tensed. Deep down he knew it to be true. Her association with him, in any regards, would stain her. The people feared Hades. The people didn't speak his name. He was untouchable and that's the way he liked things. But not her. Persephone shuffled her feet. No. Persephone was kind and soft, and happy.

Hades, his kingdom, was cold, not because its ruler was cold, but because the world turned its back on it. When the world turned its back on her, would Persephone grow cold?

Homeless. She said.

He had to get her out of here. The longer they stayed the more dirt would be flung and the deeper the grave they dug. He dipped his hands into his pocket, but before he remembered that he didn't drive and his keys were still hanging up next to the dog leashes back home, his fingers found something else.

Persephone took back the mic from Hera. "I have no reputation. Who even knew my name before it was plastered in headlines? Hades didn't ruin anything. You did. All of you. If not for you I would still be enjoying my evening, playing with dogs and making cookies in Hades' kitchen. Hades isn't a cold hearted monster. You all just like to perceive it that way. So no matter what we say. No matter if we defend ourselves or not, you're only going to believe what you want to. Believe he's a monster. Believe I'm a monster's whore. So be it. But leave us alone."

Hades made eye contact with Hera. Hera nodded, a grin on her cheeks.

Persephone continued on. "Hades makes me happy and I don't care what that looks like. I don't care what that makes me!"

"A Queen." Hades said softly behind her.

"What?" Persephone turned around. Hades bent one knee to the ground. Their eyes met at the same level. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket.

"Persephone." Hades started, his voice just above a whisper. "You don't know what tomorrow brings. This new life of yours, was born from a storm. I can't foresee the future, but I can offer you a sacred promise. That you don't have to face it alone." He opened the box.

Persephone tilted her head. "Um." She steepled her fingers. "There's nothing there."

"No there's not." Hades blushed. "There was a ring in there. But it wasn't good enough for you. I didn't feel right offering a symbol of my. . . of my love, with something not reflective of it. I have too high of standards. If you accept me. If you accept my proposal, I promise to give you a ring worthy of you. Worthy of my heart."

"Oh Hades." Persephone stepped forward.

"Marry me." Hades breathed. "Live with me. Stay with me. Be my Queen. My wife. My heart. I'll be your husband. I'll be your heart. That is." He paused. "If you want me."

"If I want you?" Persephone bit her lip. "Was I not clear earlier? You're so uncertain." Persephone ruthfully smirked. She clasped her hands on both sides of Hades' face. "What do I need to do to make you understand," She kissed his forehead softly. "That you're everything I want?"

"Say yes." Hades begged.

"Are you sure about this?" Persephone paused. Genuinely curious. "This is a huge decision." She sat on his bent leg. "Isn't this a bit sudden?"

"Do you want to slow down?" Hades raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Persephone said resolutely.

"Yes, you want to slow down?"

"Oh. No." She blinked, seeing the confusion. "I-I meant. I'm ready." She grabbed Hades hand in hers. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Hades pulled her into a hug. They stayed there like that on the stage. Both sitting on the ground, not caring at all about the others around them. It was just the two of them in the whole universe again.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She whispered back.

"I love you more." Hades kissed her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Persephone sighed resting her cheek against his.

"We can." Hades played with her hair. "We will." He promised.

"Let's go home." Persephone grinned up at him. Hades wrapped her up in his arms and took her off stage. Home was with Hades now. "Speaking of home." Persephone played with his tie. "I was thinking about doing some redecorating."

"Already?" Hades balked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking we should install curtains on the kitchen windows." Persephone bit her lip seductively and winked up at him.


End file.
